peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Starter Pokemon/Coco Banished
(Up on the cloud, Teddiursa, Toto, Tom, Jerry, and the kids are amazed by the sight of Mobiusland as Sonic’s group watched) Molly: Wow, Sonic. Amy: This is exactly what I'd dreamed it be. (She and the other girls suddenly noticed a location on the north part of Mobiusland) Adagio: Hey, there's Paopu Hollow over there! Tikal: Home of Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku-Aku. Cosmo: Pretty! (Dorothy then noticed a certain area in the east part of Mobiusland) Dorothy: Hey, there's Mermaid Lagoon! Aria: Indeed. Trixie: Oh, it's so lovely! (Giggles) Sonata: It's lovely, all right. Starlight: But I would not want to get hit by any of them. Charlie: By jove! (Ace then noticed another certain location at the west part of Mobiusland) Ace: And there's the Troll Village down there! Snake: Ledsssss by King Peppy! Billy: And his daughter, Princess Poppy! Arturo: And her husband, Prince Branch! (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Morgan then noticed another location on the ocean on the northeast part of Mobiusland while Tom and Jerry pointed at that spot excitedly) Tikal: And there's Skull Rock! Amy: The tide pool rock cave shaped like a skull! Ace: Now that's cool! (Morgan suddenly noticed Eggman and Mephiles' ship to the south area) Morgan: Hey, look! There's Captain Eggman, Admiral Mephiles, and the pirates! Charlie: Yeah, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles’ enemies and.... (Teddiursa then noticed something fishy going on at the ship and chirped at Molly, who noticed it as well) Molly: Wait, something bad is going on. (Suddenly, the cannon fired a cannonball at them) Sonic: Look out! (He and the others ducked on time before the cannonball zipped by. After recovering, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles nodded to each other, knowing what they must do. They then turned to Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku-Aku) Sonic: You four take the others to the island! Tails: Sonic, Knuckles, and I'll stay here and draw Eggman and Mephiles' fire! Coco: (Scoffs) I'm okay with the others, but why should I do this for those five girls? Knuckles: Because it's the right thing to do, Coco! Crash: So come on, let's go for it! (Coco sighed in anger and gave in) Coco: Alright! (She flies ahead with Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku and mumbles to herself) Coco: (Mumbling angrily) I'm so gonna get even with those five girls! (Teddiursa, Tom, Jerry, Toto, and the kids go on ahead following the four while Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles stayed behind. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles then whistled down to the ship) Sonic: Hey! Eggman, you old Eggfish! Knuckles: Mephiles, you Jewelhog! Up here! Tails: Come and get us! (More cannonballs were fired at Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, but the three kept dodging until the cannon stopped firing. During this, Teddiursa, Toto, Tom, Jerry, the kids, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku suddenly noticed Coco zooming too far ahead to the island) Cosmo: Why is Coco going too far? Crunch: I don't know. (They tried to call out to Coco) Molly: Coco! (Coco ignored her) Tikal: Not so fast! Dorothy: Wait up, please! Morgan: Slow down, Coco! Amy: Please, Coco! Crash: They can't keep up with you and neither can us! (Coco kept ignoring them as she flew further and further ahead) Amy: Coco! Wait! (But once far ahead, Coco disappeared into the forest. Back up in the air, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku turned to the group) Crash: We're gonna try and find Coco. You stay here. Arturo: Are you sure we should stay up here? Crash: I'm sure. Aku-Aku: Just stay here and wait for us to say when to land. (The group gave in and agreed. Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku then continued to give chase) Crash: I'm afraid Coco is heading for our hideout. Aku-Aku: I have a bad feeling she'll do something bad. I saw how jealous she looked when Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal spent some time with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Crunch: We gotta try and stop her. Crash: We better hurry. (Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku flew down into the forest too and noticed Coco arriving to the hideout in the form of Freedom Tree. Just when she entered the tree, where the hideout is located underground, she noticed Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku coming after her and after quickly shutting the door, the three crashed into the door, causing them to bounce away and fall on a tree branch, knocking them unconscious. Inside, Coco flew to the main room and found the Lost Starter Pokemon themselves and they are fast asleep. One is a yellow electric-type mouse Pokemon with red spots on his cheeks. He is Pikachu, the second-in-command of the Lost Starter Pokemon during Sonic’s absence. The second is an aqua green grass/poison-type dinosaur Pokemon with a green flower bulb on his back. He is Bulbasaur. The third is an orange fire-type lizard Pokemon with a flame on his tail. He is Charmander. The fourth is a blue water-type turtle Pokemon with a brown turtle shell. He is Squirtle. The fifth is a light green grass-type Pokemon with a huge leaf that resembles her hair. She is Chikorita. The sixth is a dark blue and cream fire-type hedgehog Pokemon with flame-like quills. He is Cyndaquil. The seventh is a blue water-type alligator Pokemon with light red fins. He is Totodile. The eighth is a green grass-type gecko Pokemon with a red orange underbelly. She is Treecko. The ninth is an orange fire-type chick Pokemon with yellow ruffs. She is Torchic. The tenth is a blue water-type mudskipper Pokemon with orange cheeks. He is Mudkip. The eleventh is a green grass-type tortoise with a light brown shell. He is Turtwig. The twelfth is an orange fire-type monkey with yellow skin and a flame tail. He is Chimchar. The thirteenth is a blue water-type penguin Pokemon with a yellow beak and feet. She is Piplup. The fourteenth is a green grass-type snake/ivy Pokemon with a yellow underbelly. She is Snivy. The fifteenth is an orange fire-type pig Pokemon with brown markings. He is Tepig. The sixteenth is a blue water-type otter Pokemon with a yellow clamshell brooch. She is Oshawott. The seventeenth is a green grass-type hedgehog/cactus Pokemon with brown fur. He is Chespin. The eighteenth is a yellow fire-type fox Pokemon with orange patches of fur. She is Fennekin. The nineteenth is a blue water-type frog Pokemon with white foam-like patches. He is Froakie. The twentieth is a cream grass/flying-type owl Pokemon with green leaves on her wings. She is Rowlet. The twenty-first is a black fire-type cat Pokemon with red markings. He is Litten. And the last one is a blue water-type seal Pokemon with a pink ball-like nose. She is Popplio. Anyway, Coco zipped around, trying to wake them up) Coco: Wake up! I got an emergency! (After several failed attempts to wake them up, Coco finally pushed a little club off the weapon stand and it fell, hitting Bulbasaur in the head, waking him up, and the club then landed in Squirtle's arm as he still slept. Bulbasaur looked around and then saw the club in Squirtle's arm and thinks he hit him in his sleep) Bulbasaur: (Angrily) So, you want a fight, huh? (He used his vine whip to hit Squirtle, knocking him into Totodile and Chespin, waking them up in the process. Squirtle then rolled into Totodile and Chespin on the wall, which was so loud that is woke up the rest of the Lost Starter Pokemon. After recovering, Totodile and Chespin got angry) Totodile: Who are you shoving?! Chespin: Yeah?! (Insulted, Squirtle sprayed water from his mouth at Totodile and Chespin, knocking them back into the wall) Squirtle: You, that's who! (Soon, the Lost Starter Pokemon, except Chikorita, Treecko, Snivy, and Litten broke into a fist fight) Chikorita: Oh boy. Litten: Here we go again. Treecko: Yeah. (As Snivy tried to break up the fight, Coco tugged on one of Pikachu's long ears, trying to get his attention. But Snivy however noticed) Coco: Listen! I've got orders from Sonic! Snivy: Orders from Sonic? (To the Lost Starter Pokemon) Stop fighting, Coco says we've got orders from Sonic! (They all stopped fighting upon hearing Snivy) Charmander: What's the orders, Coco? Coco: Sonic says there's a terrible Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal birds! Mudkip: A terrible what? Torchic: Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal birds. Pikachu: (Skeptically) Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal birds? Piplup: I don't think I ever heard of them. Coco: They're dangerous carnivorous birds that resemble beautiful women! Chespin: Dangerous and carnivorous? Coco: Yes! And they're flying this way! Charmander: Flying this way?! Chikorita: Oh please. Treecko: Do you really believe this? Fennekin: If it's dangerous and carnivorous, we must get rid of it. Litten: (Skeptically towards Coco) So fine. How do we stop them? Coco: I don't like your tone, Litten. (To the Lost Starter Pokemon quickly) Sonic says his orders are the only way to kill them is to shoot them down. Cyndaquil: To what? Coco: (Throwing a fit) AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING?! Squirtle: Splash them? Tepig: Burn them? Bulbasaur: Whip them? Froakie: Stomp on them? Coco: No!! (She gestures a gun shooting) Coco: Shoot them down! Oshawott: Shoot them down, huh? Coco: Yes! Now let's go, come on! (Coco and the Lost Starter Pokemon, except Pikachu, Chikorita, Treecko, Snivy, Fennekin, and Litten, raced out of their hideout to go after those “birds” Coco mentioned. Pikachu, Chikorita, Treecko, Snivy, Fennekin, and Litten raced out too and noticed Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal flying in the sky) Snivy: Wait a minute! (Angrily) Coco lied! Chikorita: (Angrily) Those aren't birds! Fennekin: (Angrily) Dangerous and carnivorous, my foot! Treecko: (Angrily) That totally resemble beautiful women? Litten: (Angrily) Really? Pikachu: (Angrily) I'm not afraid of them! (Suddenly, Crash, Crunch, and Aku-Aku, having awakened from their unconsciousness, met up with them) Crash: What's going on? (Up on a cliffside in the woods, the rest of the Lost Starter Pokemon prepared themselves and then saw the five girls) Coco: There they are! That's them! Charmander: Oh yeah! Rowlet: That is them! Squirtle: Don't let their beauty fool you! Lost Starter Pokemon, except Pikachu, Chikorita, Treecko, Snivy, Fennekin, and Litten: Ready, aim.... FIRE!! (They then fired their attacks at Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal. Although the attacks missed them, the girls lost their balance and began falling towards some rocks on the ground) Girls: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Coco watched from the leaves of a tree to see if her plans worked. Then, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Ace, and Snake appeared and caught Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, Molly, and Dorothy respectively before they hit the rocks. Seeing this, Coco got shocked and angry) Coco: (Whispering harshly) What?! How did they...? (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Ace, and Snake puts Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal down on the ground) Dorothy: Oh, thank you, guys! Amy: Sonic, my hero! Cosmo: Oh, Tails! Tikal: Knuckles, you and your friends, as well as Ace and Snake, saved our lives! Molly: Thank you! Sonic: Don’t thank just us. Tails: Thank our friends who saw the whole incident. Knuckles: They warned us about you in danger. (Crash, Crunch, Aku-Aku, Pikachu, Chikorita, Treecko, Snivy, Fennekin, and Litten came out) Pikachu: We had to do the right thing for you. Fennekin: Otherwise you’d be dead. Aku-Aku: That’s right. (Up on the tree branch, Coco got angry that she was ratted on and flew away into hiding) Crash: Anyway, the reason they were in danger is because.... (Suddenly, Teddiursa, Toto, Tom, Jerry and the rest of the kids, who saw the whole thing, met up with them and landed on the ground) Arturo: Are you hurt, chicas? Trixie: We got scared. Molly: Of course not. Amy: We're fine. Cosmo: But we were so worried about our lives. Billy: But wow, you could've been killed! Morgan: Like actual hunted birds! Charlie: Girls, are you sure you're not hurt? Tikal: We're fine, Charlie. Thank you for asking us in concern. (Suddenly, the Lost Starter Pokemon ran up to them, shouting about their “accomplishments”) Froakie: Sonic, I got them with my foam! Torchic: Nah, I got them with my fire eggs! Tepig: No, I did! (Squirtle shoved them aside and bragged) Squirtle: (Bragging) Wrong! To clarify this, I bested those beastly birds! Chimchar: (Lunging at Squirtle) Like you would kill five birds with one stone! Squirtle: Ow! Get off! (The Lost Starter Pokemon then broke into another fist fight until Sonic shouted at them) Sonic: Attention! (The Lost Starter Pokemon stopped, formed a line like soldiers, and saluted) Sonic: Well, we're all certainly proud of you.... You blockheads! (The Lost Starter Pokemon got confused on why Sonic got angry at them for this) Knuckles: Don't you realize that these five are girls and not birds? Pikachu: It was a good thing we had a bad feeling about this. Tails: That's right. Sonic: And we brought those five girls to be our five mothers to take care of us and tell us stories. Snivy: (Angrily at first) That's right! (Gets confused suddenly) Wait, five mothers? (The five girls nodded) Litten: So that's why they're here. Chikorita: Golly! We wanted a mother for a long time. Knuckles: That's right. (To the Lost Starter Pokemon) And what did you do to welcome them? You shoot them down! Chespin: (Crying in guilt) But Coco said they were birds! Sonic: Wait, Coco? Crash: Crunch, Aku-Aku, and I tried to tell you, but you flew away to save those girls. Sonic: (Realizing) So that means.... (As the others realized, Totodile spoke up) Totodile: She tricked us! Popplio: Coco said that you ordered us to shoot those five girls down! (Chespin, who stopped crying, spoke up too) Chespin: It was a lie! Charlie: I bet Coco was jealous of Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal that she wanted the attention. (After overhearing this, Coco tried to sneak away when Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles called out to her) Sonic: (Angrily) Coco? Knuckles: (Angrily) Coco! (Coco came out of hiding and tried to act innocent) Coco: What's going on? Sonic: (Calmly) Come here. Knuckles: (Calmly) You're charged with high treason, Coco. Tails: (Calmly) Are you gonna plead guilty or not guilty? (Realizing the jig is up, Coco gave in angrily and admitted it) Coco: (Angrily) Fine! Guilty! You got me! Tails: But don't you realize you almost killed them? Coco: (Angrily) Yeah! But I just wanted to be with you mostly, Sonic! (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got angry) Knuckles: Coco Bandicoot! Sonic: That is not how you get me to fall in love with you! Tails: I agree with Sonic! Sonic: So, with our heavy hearts, we hereby banish you forever! (Shocked, Coco got angry) Coco: You can't do that! Sonic: Yes, we can! (After looking at the five girls, who gave a look that made them feel bad for her, Coco quivered her fists in anger, then her eyes filled with angry tears, and flew away) Molly: Don't banish her forever. Cosmo: Couldn't you change it into a lighter consequence? Ace: But she almost killed all of you. Aku-Aku: Molly and Cosmo are right, actually. Crash: Yeah. (The others turned to Crash and Aku-Aku) Aku-Aku: Jealousy may never win over anything, but forgiveness is divine. Crash: That's right. Aku-Aku: Even if our hearts are full of anger against each other, they will mend eventually. (Realizing Crash and Aku-Aku are right, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles spoke to them and Crunch) Sonic: Guys? I need you three to deliver a message to Coco from me and the girls. Tails: And a second one from me. Knuckles: Don't forget a third one from me. Crash: Okay. Name them. Tails: My message is to tell her about your words of wisdom. Sonic: And that we decided to shorten her banishment to one week. Crunch: Got it. Aku-Aku: And the second one? Dorothy: Tell Coco that Molly, Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, and I didn't mean to make her jealous. Cosmo: And that we’re sorry. Molly: And that we just wanna be friends. Amy: That's right. Tikal: I agree. Crash: Got that. Aku-Aku: And the third one? Knuckles: Tell her that Sonic, Tails, the girls, and I will never make her jealous again. Crash: Got it. Aku-Aku: We'll go to her then. Crunch: Goodbye! Group: Goodbye! (The three flew away to where Coco flew away. Once that's done and over with, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and their Mobiusland friends changed the subject) Sonic: Now ask these girls. (The Lost Starter Pokemon nodded and then asked Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal with puppy eyes) Lost Starter Pokemon: Please be our five mothers. (The girls giggled and agreed) Girls: Very well. Amy: We would be honored. (The Lost Starter Pokemon cheered until they realized something) Pikachu: Wait! We need five fathers. (Getting the idea, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles spoke up) Sonic: I can be your father for Amy. Tails: So will I for Cosmo. Knuckles: Me too. But for Tikal. Ace: And me for Molly. Billy: And me for Dorothy. (Molly and Dorothy agreed even, despite giggling at Ace and Billy's offer. The Lost Starter Pokemon cheered) Sonic: You know, come to think of it…. I think we should discipline the children! Knuckles: I say we spank the children before they try to kill you again! Tails: Tut-tut! That’s inhumane. Ace: Then what should the mommies suggest? Billy: Duh, yeah? (The girls thought it over and got an idea) Amy: I know something really good for discipline. (She pulls vegetables out of her bag) Amy: Make them eat vegetables. Tikal: The most barbaric…. Molly: The most disgusting taste of all…. Cosmo: (Smells one) And the most smelly kind. Lost Starter Pokemon: Spank us, Sonic! Spank us! Sonic: Actually, vegetables it is. (The Lost Starter Pokemon groaned. After that's done, Dorothy got an idea) Dorothy: Now come along, children. As a reward for eating the vegetables, we're going on an outing. Lost Starter Pokemon: (Excitedly) An outing? Really? Sonic: Yep! Tails: We're going on some adventures around the island. Molly: That will be fun. Group: Okay. (Knuckles turned to the others) Knuckles: So, what do you want to do for an adventure? Dorothy: I want to see the mermaids. Squirtle: Nah, let's go hunting for lions. Oshawott: Or tigers? Mudkip: No, bears. Chespin: Oh my! (To us readers) Wanted to say that. Charlie: Actually, I prefer to want to see a certain little happy clan. Morgan: Yeah, the Trolls! Sonic: Well, who will go see the mermaids with me and Dorothy? (Toto, Tails, Knuckles, Molly, Amy, Cosmo, Tikal, and Teddiursa went up to them) Sonic: So that means you guys go and find and capture the Trolls. (The Troll-finding group saluted in agreement) Sonic: Charlie, you be the leader. Pikachu, you be second-in-command, and Ace, you be the general. Charlie: (Saluting) I shall do my best. Pikachu: (Saluting) Me too, Sonic. Ace: (Saluting) I won't let you down. Charlie: Forward, march! (Then, the Troll-finding group marched through the forest with Billy following last) Billy: Come on, Bear! Let's go for it! Amy: Guys! Be careful! Cosmo: Don't worry, Amy. Tikal: They'll be fine. Sonic: Let's go see the mermaids. (Agreeing, Sonic's group then flew to the direction Mermaid's Lagoon) Coming up: The Troll-finding group search to capture the Trolls, only for them to get caught by surprise on something very bad they didn't do at all. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies